Arwel Ferith Vaught IV
"I am the blood of Aderyn, Greatness Made Flesh. Kneel before me, slave." '' ''-'' Arwel Ferith Vaught IV, shortly before vanquishing Ca'ries. ''"I am a shepherd, Ardeiria my flock. To dictate you my right, to designate my charge, and to protect my duty. This burden is mine to hold, and shall never be stolen by treason or usurpation. And should another wolf threaten you; be it my blood to color our lands, not yours." ''- exerpt from ''Arwel Ferith Vaught IV's coronation as Ruler, Earl, and Greve of Ardeiria. Arwel Vaught is the lord of Great Mountain. He was reported executed by his Half-brother, Braith Vaught, who proceeded to regent for his trueborn brother. Awstin was then regented by his sister, Anwen Vaught though upon his return his titles were restored by Lord Berenal Grayblade. In the early stages of the Sanguine Tides campaign, he and Liara Houndsbane entered a marriage alliance. History The secondborn child of Bevan Vaught, a twin to his firstborn, Anwen, Arwel spent most of his time learning proper manners and the correct ways of Lordship. On the few days where his trainings had not turned to night, he spent his time in the Thornwood to better his hunting. the Caers, who had been touching the line of treason recently, soon went back to being reliable and devoted to House Vaught because of this, whatever their cause might be. This allowed him to return to extensive learning on tactics, both military and political. Due to his frequent hunting in the Thornwood, Roswin Caer became a fast friend, as well as his older brother, Raetin, who mentored the both of them on swordsmanship while Arwel helped teach Roswin archery. Though the latter had little affect and the former was only effective against men of Alcesus, the bonds were made solid all the same. The companionship between the three soon cost Raetin's life after Arwel's murder, and nearly Roswin's, which helped spark the Great Mountain's Liberation. Though the closeness of him and Roswin was little compared to his relationship with his twin, Anwen Vaught, who had often pried a few details of his lessons in lordship out. During and after official executions, Arwel often helped Anwen through the process. With Bevan's need to destroy any remnants of House Geroth, and such were frequent, it made the both of them grow to enjoy the act if only because it gave them guaranteed time unseperated. The only man who could rival their bond was his with Raetin, who was separated from him during childhood for fear of not producing an heir. Once Anwen was sent off to help her father's plan to cause a war in the Bite, purely so they could supply one side or another, Braith was legitimized and Bevan often threatened to have him put over Arwel if he didn't become more like his half-brother. The absence of his twin was hard enough on the Heir of Vaught, only made worse by Braith's constant taunts and threats to both him and his sister, who was miles away. Threats became actions soon after while Arwel and Roswin were in the middle of a training session, up until Braith challenged his brother. Before Arwel could get his secondary sword, his first ruined in the duel, Braith cut off his head. Roswin escaped and - due to Braith's instability - had Arwel's owl, Arianrhod, choked via live smoking. After the intense act of cruelty was over, he tossed the bird's remains in with Arwel's body, locked ten levels below the cells, though his head remained in Braith's quarters. First Range Rebellion and Return Out of every King and Earl of the Vaught line, not even half have been able to rest peacefully after their deaths, usually because of a sinking feeling of impotence or outright murder. Arwel was one of them, spending most of his time speaking to Kings long dead, namely Haron the Kinslayer. Once Anwen began regenthood, the ghost of Queen Anneryn the First began to reach out to him, starting a scheme with his sister to bring him back to life. However, this partially backfired on the spirit when she was forced out of her own solar, leaving Arwel without a permanent guide. Despite his supposed death, the public has been informed that Arwel had survived his torture under Braith, revealing that the beheaded man was merely a decoy. Arwel has returned looking extremely malnourished and strained, as many were to expect from his years of imprisonment. In truth, he was resurrected upon an Altar of Storms by the warlock Cladriah Felweaver and his companions, though none outside of a select few know this truth and they have been bound to secrecy. In order to bring him back fully, Raetin offered his soul, damning himself despite a lifetime of virtue. Fight Against Yim'nir Arwel's mentality was shattered during the Blades' expedition against the Ancient. Already barely able to hold onto his former self, seeing his sister show more love for her husband than himself, and then seeing the one remaining twin, caused him to have a mental snap an d murder the image of his own blood. His ice-covered heart shriveled and cracked, crushing any sort of compassion for those other than his family. Momentarily hating his own family until the visions were revealed to only be that, he dedicated himself utterly to furthering the Vaught line, as well as protecting those of direct birth (Anwen, her children, Awstin, and his future children.) During the final confrontation, Arwel was one of the few who was staunchly against trying to purify the beast. This was both due to a want for revenge against the creature, due to the visions he suffered, and that he wasn't confident they could hold out long enough to purify him without suffering extreme casualties. Although normally correct in strategy, this proved to be utterly false, when the Raven Diety proved extremely useful in further events. Second Range Rebellion Lord Vaught volunteered to lead Brandon's Stead when the Blades abandoned the Reach to assist Lord Grayblade's region, the Bite. During this time, he solidified ties with Lord Lerren Dayne both beforehand and afterwards, strengthening relations with the Barony of the Oak and the Reach as a whole. Despite rumours of a failed poisoning, he was mostly held in high regards by the survivors of the starve-out. Towards the start of Oliver's Second Rebellion, the Vaugate was broken and occupied, while border towns to Alcesus and Bovinia were raided without much resistance. Unable to wait for Arwel's orders, Kriegen lead the Ministry of War against the forces with the aid of Lord Roisforth Kresten. They held strong for nearly two weeks of constant bloodshed against empowered foes, up until the Earl and his allies liberated it. Shortly thereafter, the General and Arwel were separated, one handling with the main force and the other with John McCallan's. During this time, he discovered multiple goods apt for furthering his cause, a quiver fashioned after the first Ardeirian Emperor and an amulet, while he became more clear as a voice of cold tactics. Once Oliver Gregor was captured, he ignored the apparent corruption and demanded his life, both for occupying Ardeiria, and attempting the murder of his sister. After being denied, he showed emotion for one of the few times since his rebirth, citing the near-death of his sister during childbirth and his nephew, Anrek, who died within a minute of life. Because of this, if Oliver was to become disabled, he was promised to have free-reign with his corpse. To hold him over, he was allowed to brutally maim the right side of his face with a burning-hot poker. After dealing the killing blow to Ca'ries and gaining an immense amount of strength, comparitive to normal soldiers, he strongly supported sacrificing another's life to keep the spirit that had caused naught but suffering silenced for eternity. Shortly thereafter, Arwel took the Worgen Curse via blood to further ensure his well-being. Religion Arwel follows the religion of most of Ardeiria Minor, Ancestor Worship, which has grown increasingly strong through recent events. However, Ancestor Worship is usually tolerated by both Ardeirian Light Worship and Ardeirian Old Ways worship, due to its dieties seeping into both and, rather than the other two, allowing worship of one or the other as long as one aknowledges the Kings and Emperors as Gods. He has taken to the Diety of Ferith, considered the main Diety of War, which has caused him to take even more of an interest in tactics (Namely militant.) As well as brutal, swift, merciless attacks against the former Vulture Brotherhood . Appearance Arwel boasts lighter blue eyes than his sister, his hair was a deeper shade of black, somewhat akin to a corvid's feather. His face was more comely before his resurrection, barren of scars or many deformities other than the ear situation he shared with his sister. After being raised, Arwel's eyes have become cold, dead, and icy, as well as his features bereft emotion out of choice, rather than ingrained habit. A long, thin slice goes around his head, though its color has been diluted and, during the process of returning, its severety was largely hidden. He is slowly regaining his old muscle, both through constant hunts and his bow's abilities. Personality Although his frequenting to Thornwood taught him some compassion, Arwel remained the ideal Vaught; cunning, strong, and demanding respect. His tone is frequently somewhat quiet, even soothing to a point. After being deceased for eight years, the want for worldly pleasures began to bleed from him, placed second to his overpowering imperialism and drive to continue the Vaught line, both through heirs and displays of strength and conquest. A prude in terms of sexuality, indulging himself in lecherous activities is almost absolutely foreign, though attraction still occurs. During his life, there were rumours of him displaying love-like affections toward Raetin Caer, but these were never proven and are outwardly denied - however true. Arwel usually takes an indirect or planned approach, a master of political strategy and honed at those more suited for war. Although not kind, he gives off a constant sense of cold courtesy, which can prove unnerving to those of lower standing or who are newer to the nobility and its general attitude. However - due to his obsession with the House of Vaught's past and its rulers - his deep respect for them can oftentimes cloud his judgement when he believes himself enacting their will. While the almost inherent Vaught sense of superiority over all, including their own race, was not lost on him, the constant verbal berrating from his father -- namely calling him a disgrace on the Vaught name, and that he was more likely to hold Kirtine the Cowardly's blood than Aderyn's -- constantly drove in a sense of self-loathing and inferiority to his predeccessors. This caused him to forego his own desires and focusing solely on the furthering of Ardeiria and its people, namely in status. On the contrary, he only placed Ardeiria's name on his successful gambits -- terrified of becoming another Anti-Diety for the Ardeirian Faith. While his outward confidence and superiority complex were far more prominent before his death, his eight years of absense and advise for deceased Rulers wore it down and allowed his less wanted traits to become apparent, going as far to hold a separate banner to further distance his self-hated reign from the Vaught name. He is known to keep a large assortment of pets, mostly due to hunting. The most prominent two are Burtand, a Caer Elk Hound, and Alarick, a Bovinia-born wolf. Although he also holds a bear in captivity, his last beast, Cocidius, receives the most affection. Alarick Between the two main animals, Alarick receives the most affection. The rest of his family hunted shortly after Arwel's return return, but he took the pup in for the sake of training. Ardeirian Wolves are larger than average, coming to the same height as Dire Wolves, and are known for fierce loyalty to their pack. Through minor mental alterations by Vauswen mages, this has been redirected towards the Greve Ardeiria. Burtand Although Burtand shares the same loyalty, he's constantly distant, more of a bear than a dog in personality. Arwel considers him a beloved tool, used for hunting non-human game and a status symbol. Purebred Elk hounds are rare, and often times expensive, even in Alcesus. He is one of two alive in Ardeiria Minor, the other held by the head of House Vauswen. Cocidius Cocidius is a snow leopard native to the Vaught Forests, found when Arwel was creating his bow. He was adopted and tamed through similar mental alterations as Alarick, though more extensive. He is considered the wolf's backup, but mainly used during times of peace to take during meetings of the Triumvirate, a sign of strength and, at its core, vanity. Category:Ardeiria Category:Characters